


It's easier to ask forgiveness

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is getting tired of Finn's attitude so he lets Finn get it all out in a constructive manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easier to ask forgiveness

Finn could be such a little bitch sometimes. He was still going on about how Puck betrayed him or whatever at the beginning of the last school year even though it was summer already and they had returned to bro-status at least six weeks ago. Puck was getting pretty tired of it.

"Finn, stop being such a martyr already. If you're still pissed off about it then take another swing at me. I don't need you pulling on my dick. I've already got enough ladies doing that." Puck said as he fumbled with the controllers to his playstation.

Finn tried to glare at him from over his glass of Mountain Dew. "I've already punched you. I think I need more than that to get over this."

Puck threw his hands in the air, "Then what is it going to take?" he asked.

Finn shrugged and looked around the room glumly. Puck snorted and put his controllers in a drawer until he heard Finn speak up behind his back, "Well. This might work."

Puck turned around and saw Finn holding up a paddle. "Oh, fuck no." Finn just looked at him solemnly, "No, Finn. I wouldn't even let Santana do that and she can fit both my balls in her mouth at the same time."

Finn just shrugged and put down the paddle in silence, his eyes still boring into Puck's head. Puck rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning his jeans.

Finn picked up the paddle and stood up, "I appreciate this, Puck. You have no idea."

Puck dropped his pants and faced the wall his arms holding him up for support, "Whatever. Get your homoerotic fratboy fantasies out and in the open. At least we're in private."

He could only hear Finn say, "Dude, not cool" from behind him. Before he could get out a reply, the heavy smack of the paddle hitting his ass interrupted him.

"Ow! Jeez, Finn!" He managed to pant out as Finn wailed on his ass, not stopping in between hits. They were each hard enough that he felt the sting well after the hit, but they were wild and uncontrolled. It was nothing like the spankings he'd sometimes get from one of his cougars.

Finn soon laid his free arm over Puck's back as he angled himself to spank Puck even harder than before. Puck grunted at the new hits and tried to not yell out.

Finn just couldn't maintain the pace and amount of anger necessary to keep spanking Puck for much longer. He petered out and stopped, leaving his weight on Puck's back and he panted. "You done?" Puck asked after Finn's weight grew too heavy for him to stay bent over like he was for much longer.

Finn shifted off his back and pulled Puck's boxers down to his knees before laying out three more heavy hits across his ass and thighs. One of them hit his balls, making Puck buck as he yelled out his pain. "Hey! I need those!"

"I'm done." Finn said before he dropped the paddle to the floor. Finn ignored Puck's grumbling as Puck pulled his boxers back up and stared at the wall until he wasn't tearing up anymore.

The things he did for friendship.


End file.
